The archangel
by tarakiki
Summary: : The glee clubs viscous taunts get too much for Rachel but will there be a certain angel  wink wink  who can save her from her self …..btw this is my first fanfic ..
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own glee or supernatural ….this is kinda supernatural/ glee :D**

**Summary : The glee clubs viscous taunts get too much for Rachel but will there be a certain angel (wink wink) who can save her from her self …..btw this is my first fanfic ..**

**Enjoy **

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror in the girls bathroom she had hidden herself here during lunch, she couldn't understand what was so unlikable about her well she knows she can be annoying and loud and selfish at times but she is determined because she has dreams. However she just never expected the glee club outsiders like her to treat her the way they were being treated by popular kids it just didn't make sense, maybe its true when they say the person who is bullied turns into a bully like the glee club but she can never imagine treating someone like that it's just so wrong.

**Rachel's POV:**

Urghh why am I so ugly maybe that's the reason why no one likes me but I always thought being confident and embracing myself made me beautiful but I guess I was wrong. Well can't stand here and feel sorry for my self-need to get to glee club and focus on my future I am RACHEL BERRY for crying out loud nothing brings me down.

I left the bathroom and made my way to glee club with my head held high, and my show face they won't bring me down .

''Good afternoon fellow glee clubber'' I said polity I would never sink down to their level never

''Oh look its man-hands we were hoping they already shipped you off to Israel'' Santana barked at me with such hate and did I mention she was sitting next to Finn yeah they are together how could he. I look up to Finn with pleading eyes and to my surprise he laughs he LAUGHED.

And there is no surprise as the rest follow suite let the laughter begin and to make it worse mister Shue the teacher the adult the one who should stop this sort of behaviour doesn't even glance my way and doesn't even call Santana out or the rest.

Mr shue : '' okay guys regionals is coming up and ..''

'' Oh mr shue I have a ton of amazing ideas which will help us win regionals so the solo I was thinking I could….''

''THAT IS ENOUGH RACHEL HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME YOU SELFISH CHILD'' roared mr shue I have never seen him so angry the whole glee club looked shocked but that didn't last as they started glaring at me.

'Listen ugly diva that solo is mine not yours understand '' shouted Mercedes crossing her arms over her chest giving me the stink eye

''But …' I try to say only to be interrupted by the angel Quinn Fabray note the sarcasm

''Listen treasure trail no one wants to hear you sing you don't even have a good voice you sound like a dying cat'' she laughed along with the rest I can take any insult about my appearance but no one can tell me I can't sing I can feel my eyes welling up but I won't cry I won't admit defeat so I pick my bag up and my precious music folder head held high and walk out I can still hear them laughing.

I ran to my car and drove home crying the whole way I guess I might not be as strong as everyone think I'm only human…

Thank you for reading this is my first story so be kind but critic is invited…I will update tomorrow hopefully x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and alerts and everything and thank you for the critic it helped and please don't hold back tell me everything I'm doing wrong and I don't know how to get a BETA I'm new to this . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or supernatural or the characters.**

**Enjoy **

''CAS'' called the voice of Dean Winchester as he and Sam stood in Bobby's living room. **(A/if you haven't watched or heard to supernatural this story might be a little confusing for you don't worry it will mainly be about glee though)**

''CAS''

''CAS''

''CASTIEL YOU SON OF A...'' ''Dean'' called a husky voice, Dean turned around face to face with Castiel angel of god, with his normal clothing attire business suit roughed up with a trench coat

''Where the hell have you been'' Sam asked calmly ''busy'' Castiel replied emotionlessly.

''Well fairy wings we need your help something is going around and killing people but we can't find any clues nothing no demons, ghosts, witches, angles nothing seems to be connected to these killings'' stated calmly dean

'' I'm sorry dean I can't help you I have been given a task from heaven''

''And what's that what, could be more important Cas we need you save your fairy business for later''

''Dean I can't I have been given the task to find a girl by the name of Rachel Berry I was asked to find and protect her before Lilith gets her''

Sam sighed '' what's so special about this girl anyway'' '' I don't know but Lilith wants her so she must have some importance now if you will excuse me I must go to Lima Ohio and find this girl before Lilith''

Dean began to protest but Cas left without a word ''' Son of a Bitch'' Dean sighed angrily '' were just going to have to wait till Cas gets back dean hopefully with the girl''

'' Yeah hopefully''

**Back in Lima **

**Rachel POV:**

I woke up with a big smile on my face, had an amazing weekend with my daddy's even though they are leaving for a business trip today.

I got up and done my daily routine protein shake treadmill a nice shower and get dressed. I went through my closet to find the perfect outfit I was in a happy mood so I wanted to look good I picked my favourite plaid skits and a yellow blouse I know no one likes the way I dress but I like it and my daddy's love it.

''RACHEL STAR COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST'' my dad shouted

''Coming dad''

I took one last look in the mirror my hair was loosely curled with light makeup I look great and felt amazing I had a good feeling about today.

I entered the kitchen and my daddy's told me I looked great told you my daddy's love my style.

'' Rachel sweetie me and your dad have to leave for the airport''

Daddy said I could hear the sadness in his voice they didn't like leaving me but they have to go work.

''When will you be back'' I put my show face on with a 100 watt smile''

''Around one month star are you sure you will be okay'' dad said

''Of course I will I'm a big girl, and I will be so busy with glee club so much to do before regionals'' I began to ramble

'' star we best leave then before we miss our flight''

''okay love you dad and daddy'' I gave them both kiss and a hug '' love you too star'' they said at the same time.

They left and I have half an hour till school so I best leave before the slushy attacks begin, I got in my car and was about to leave when I got this strange feeling like someone was watching me I looked around frantically but no one was there.

'' wow Rachel paranoid much'' I whispered to myself yeah and now I'm talking to myself could I be weirder.

I shook the feeling of being watched and made my way to school to begin a good day.

Little did she know today will not be picture perfect …

**(A/N Hope you enjoyed I'm new at this so I don't know how the BETA works so let me know …and I have a vague idea of where this story is going but it will be good. And the 3****rd**** chapter will be long I promise .:)**

**REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Hey thanks for the reviews, Alerts and favourite's)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Rachel's POV:**

I felt like a ninja hiding and trying to dodge slushy's I managed to make it safely to my safe haven the auditorium, as I was entering I heard a familiar voice **.**

''_It's time to try _

_Defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I am defying gravity _

_And you wont bring me down_!''

''**KURT'' ** I screamed and ran to the stage tackling him the floor

'' Ahhhhhhh diva you're going to ruin my outfit '' kurt said in horror

I giggled and pulled him up,

''What are you doing here are you spying KURT I knew it did that Blaine Warbler put you up to this becau-..''

''RACHEL BREATH'' Kurt said shacking my shoulders,

'' no Rachel I came to see how you were doing and BTW your outfit darling we talked about this yellow really Rachel'' Kurt said frustrated.

''Kurt I'm sure you're not here to talk about my taste in style what's wrong''

Kurt sighed sadly this can't be good he walked over to the piano bench and signalled me to sit beside him.

I put the hands on the hips and glared at him '' Kurt what is going on'' I said curious

''Please Rachel just sit''

''Fine'' I huffed and sat

'' Spit it out kurt what's wrong your scaring me '' I said quietly

Kurt to a deep breath '' Rachel we can't be friends anymore I'm sorry''

(Dead silence)

I could feel the tears welling up '' whaa whattttt'' I managed to breath out

''I'm sorry diva I don't have a choice Mercedes gave me an ultimatum it was either you or her and i love you but Mercedes is my best friend''

'' Please Kurt you're the only friend I have who understands me don't abandon me '' I said through tears I could feel myself breaking down I need Kurt.

'' This is why people don't like you Rachel your so clingy and dramatic' he huffed angrily and stood up .

My breath hitched how could he say that he is a fellow diva he knows how it is

'' Kurt'' I tried to say but he already walked away

He turned around one last time and I swear I caught a glimmer of regret he turned and left. I collapsed and began to cry my shoulders shacking I heard the bell ring signalling our first period.

I sighed and took my bag and walked slowly to the class only to be pushed on the floor and a shower of slushy's attacked me I looked up to see my attacker.

I gasped in shock it was the glee club all of them standing with empty cups of slushy, I looked all of them in the face they were laughing some of them couldn't even look me in the eye. I spotted Kurt he was standing looking with sad eyes he didn't have a cup at least he didn't slushy me

'' Oh RuPaul the rainbow look is an improvement'' Santana said mockingly the rest laughed except Britney who looked lost and confused as always and Kurt who looked away.

'' Why are you doing this '' I said in a small voice

'' Because no one likes you Man-Hands'' said a smooth voice I looked up FINN,

I could feel the lump in my throat I refuse to cry in front of them I stood up and ran to my locker as I ran I slipped and fell which caused them to just laugh more.

I managed to get some spare cloths i had a shower and mostly cried the whole time in the locker room I finished made my way to Spanish class.

As I entered all eyes glared at me and began whispering and laughing I guess everyone heard what happened I help my head high and was about to walk to my seat when Mr Shue stopped me

'' Rachel come with me to the hallway'' he said pinching the bridge of his nose urghhh what could he possibly want now.

He walked out and I followed him out he huffed angrily.

''Why are you late'' he said calmly as he could but I could see the anger in his eye,

'' I…I they glee clu-'' I tried to say I couldn't believe it me Rachel Berry lost for words

'' That's enough Rachel I don't want to hear you excuses you're a lousy sport with a horrible attitude''

''AND YOU'RE A LOUSY TEACHER'' I screamed at him before I could stop myself I put a hand over my mouth and stared and Mr Shue with wide eyes.

He looked ready to kill '' HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER GO TO FIGGINS OFFICE NOW'' he practically screamed in my face were teachers allowed to do that .

I huffed and walked half way and turned towards him i just couldn't help it

'' your nothing but a bully Mr Shue, your meant to be a teacher who protects his student and stops them from being hurt your meant to make them feel safe'' I said in a deadly tone surprising myself as well with that I turned and walked confidently away.

As I was walking I don't know what came over me but I exited the school instead of going to Figgins office oh well it's not like he will do much anyway.

I made my way to my car I didn't want to go home so I decided I will go for a walk around the Lima woods nice place I can go and clear my head , I started my car and left the school parking lot and made the 10 minute drive to lima woods.

I parked my car and began to walk using the trail so I don't get lost the lima woods is a beautiful place I used to come here as a child with my Daddy's it's a happy place.

I walked for around 20 minutes until I was deep into the wood I must have taken a wrong turn I was in a little field but I couldn't remember being here before I looked around feeling a lost that's when I heard a twig snap I quickly turned around, and gasped in shock and fear,

As I came face to face with….

To be continues

(A/N Hey hope you liked it give me feedback and don't worry Rachel is not going to be OCC and glee club won't be too mean in future chapters and Rachel will not be paired with any of the boys in the club she will be with someone else (wink wink) )

Review


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Thank you everyone for reading and the response , and there will be Puckleberry friendship and some other friendships but that will build up in future chapters if there is anything you would want me to add to the story just let me know . P.S I know I'm very quick at updating it's because I'm done with exams so nothing much to do lol )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Enjoy**

**Rachel POV**

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest I tried to calm down I'm Rachel Berry I don't get scared, as I stood glued to my spot staring at the three figures before me there were two men well dressed in what seemed to be business suit and a women with a tight ponytail blonde wearing a pencil skirt with a shirt and blazer.

Just from their appearance I could tell they were not on some sort of hike their faces held no emotion as if they were dead.

I stood there for what felt like hours until I felt like it was impolite to just stare,

''Good evening my name is Rachel Berry are you lost? I said politely even though you could hear the fear in my voice I tried to not let it show.

They all laughed with no humour as if mocking me who are these people I should just walk away and leave but something was just stopping me from walking away and that was curiosity.

What is that saying oh yeah ''curiosity killed the cat' 'well good thing I'm not a cat I guess,

''My dear I know exactly who you are hmmm'' said the Blondie in a smooth fierce voice

I gulped my mind was telling me to run but my body just wouldn't move I was just paralysed.

''We have come for you Rachel Winchester to take you to our queen'' one of the men bulky with a bold head said seductively ewwww.

Wait Winchester?

''Excuse me I believe I told you my name is Rachel Berry I assume you have the wrong girl so if you'll excuse me I should be getting home'' I said with all the strength I could muster.

They laughed again as if they knew something I didn't who is Rachel Winchester? These people are strange and are scaring me.

'' Don't worry my dear Rachel you will know your destiny once we take you to our queen Lilith'' the blonde women said firmly

Who is Lilith what is going on here before I could tell them they were crazy they began to walk towards me in a slow manner this situation was just getting creepy.

My breath hitched as they got closer I could feel myself shaking the blonde women had a killer smirk on her face if looks could kill I would be dead.

Just as they got closer a bright light attacked my eyes after that everything happened so fast a man appeared with a suit and trench coat what is up with these people and their obsession with suits.

I stared at him hypnotized he had a messing handsome look about him and this power about him i watched in shock as he placed his hands on their face and some sort of black smoke came out of their mouths OH MY BARBRA WHAT IS GOING ON**. (A/N if you don't know who I'm talking about go on Google and writes supernatural Castiel and you will see him: 0)**

Their bodies fell lifeless oh my they were dead but they weren't human they couldn't have been I'm crazy that's it, people were right I am crazy.

I turned around and watched as the handsome man who I couldn't look away from his face held no emotion he walked up to me I couldn't move he simply put his finger on my forehead and blackness descended on me.

**Bobby Singers house:**

**No one's POV**

Dean Sam and bobby were sitting in bobby's office looking through piles of books trying to find clues of how they could defeat Lilith so far they just couldn't find anything useful to use against her.

Dean huffed angrily and threw the book across the room '' This is useless we need CAS.''

'' Idjit don't take your anger out on my books'' bobby said annoyed

''Guys we have to keep looking Cas can't help us all the time'' Sam said calmly trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

'' What is so important about this girl that's; what I want to know '' Dean said like a child and folded his arms in front of him and huffed.

Bobby and Sam simply rolled their eyes,

''She must be important if Lilith is after her'' Bobby said deep in thought his thought were interrupted by Castiel.

'' She's a Winchester'' Cas said bluntly with no emotion

''WHAT'' Exploded Sam and Dean at the same time their eyes wide with shock.

Bobby sighed he knew this day was coming sooner or later

'' Boys I think it's time for me to tell you a little story'' Bobby said tiredly

Dean and Sam still in shock could only nod in response.

**Berry residence:**

**Rachel's POV**

I opened my eyes and cringed at the light coming through the windows my head felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on it what happened, the last thing I remember was I was in the woods how did I get in my bedroom.

I glance down I was in my pink nighty how I clearly remember I went for a walk and then those strange people the black smoke and my handsome saviour.

Wow I really have lost my mind I got out of bed and began pacing It was real It had to be I didn't dream it did I, I stopped and stared and my school bag I picked it up and undid the zip and found my slushy stained cloths so that part definitely happened and I went to the woods and, and, and this is just crazy urghh.

I threw myself on my bed the mysterious man's face just stuck in my mind who was he who were those people who is Lilith and who is Rachel Winchester with these thoughts running round my head I fell asleep.

**Back to bobby's house**

Dean was pacing furiously he stared at Bobby; Sam just looked shocked Cas looked bored.

''So your telling me that my dad got a witch pregnant'' Dean screamed furiously

Bobby sighed he knew Dean wouldn't take this news lightly

'' Dean he made a mistake the witch her name is Shelby she couldn't take care of a child and your dad refused to bring her up as a hunter he wanted a normal life for her they both did''

''So dad gave Rachel to Hiram and Leroy ex hunters'' Sam said still shocked

''Yes Hiram and Leroy were good hunters your dad trusted them and they wanted to get out of the hunters life and build a family so Shelby and John decided it would be best and safer for her if she was with Leroy and Hiram and nobody would find out she had Winchester and witch blood in her''

'' But now Lilith has found out about Rachel I'm not sure how though'' Cas said simply

''But why does Lilith want her she could have me or Sam why her'' Dean said calmer now.

'' She doesn't want her she wants her blood her blood is powerful she has Winchester blood and witch blood which is powerful and sacred she will use her blood as a sacrifice which will make Lilith stronger''

'' So what the hell are we waiting for we are going to go Lima Ohio and kicking Lilith's ass'' dean said angrily he may be shocked about the situation but she is a Winchester his baby sister and he was not going to let Lilith kill her.

''I don't think that's a good idea Dean I need to do this alone'' Cas said firmly

'' No way she is our sister and we are coming'' Sam said with a determined voice

'' You boys go and I will brush up on some information about how this sacrifice works'' Bobby said gruffly

Cas sighed and made his way to Sam and Dean he was going to transport them there he lifted his arm but dean pushed him away.

'' No way your zapping us anywhere the last time u zapped me I couldn't poop for a week were travelling my way'' He said walking out towards his impala.

Sam and Cas followed him shaking their heads.

**Rachel POV:**

I woke up the next morning all I could think of was that man talk dark and handsome god what is wrong with you Rachel.

I got out of bed and couldn't even be bothered with my daily routine I was shaken up and confused I wish I could miss school today but I can't.

I got dressed in a plain black skirt with a poka dot vest and a beige cardigan I just did not want to stand out today my hair was loosely curled I couldn't be bothered with makeup I ran to my car forgetting breakfast how could I even think of eating when I'm such a mess.

I made my way to the school parking lot and parked next to Noah's truck there wasn't any were else to park I took a few breaths to calm myself and put a fake smile.

I got out of my car only to be stopped by Noah he looked nervous and just kept looking at his feet he had a slushy in his hand.

''Puck don't even think about throwing that on me I am not in the mood'' I spat angrily

''Berry chill I'm not gonna throw it at you I actually brought it for you'' he said quietly whilst looking over his shoulder.

I put my hand on my hips '' And why would you do that'' I huffed

''Coz im sorry ok'' he said looking down

I sighed '' sorry for what Noah'' I said quietly

'' for everything your my fellow Jew we gotta stick together I was a complete ass to you'' he said sadly self-proclaimed badass Noah Puckermen apologising wow.

'' listen I don't know how to do this whole girly heart to hear shit so take the slushy and drink it okay and I got your back''

'' I forgive you Noah thank you'' I whispered

'' yeh yeh Berry I have to go see you in glee'' he said quickly and walked off.

Maybe I'm not all alone there still is hope I smiled a real smile and walked into school the only thing I was dreading was the rest of glee club.

**(A/N Hey hope you enjoyed it if you have any questions or critic let me know and hope you enjoyed the Puckleberry scene it will be friendship )**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Hey another chapter lol I know that was quick thank you for the love and reading my story: D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Rachel POV**

I managed to make it to my first class English without getting slushed I sat on my usual seat right upfront Mrs Watson just arrived I began to take my books out when I felt something hit my head, it was a note I picked it up and read it;

''_Go and kill yourself do us all a favour''_

''_P.S YOU NEED A SERIOUS NOSE JOB'' _

It was so childish but it hurt I turned around and saw Santana, Quinn and Mercedes were smirking at me I fought the urge to roll my eyes seriously who writes insults and throws it at someone.

I looked around to my surprise Britney began waving and smiling at me bless her she is so lost half the time I saw Satan I mean Santana slap her hand down and shout at her poor Britney.

In turned around as Mrs Watson began the lesson I couldn't even focus there was too much going through my head I had to go back to the woods and find out what happened and maybe I will see him again.

The lesson ended I left and went straight to my locker I pulled my Spanish books out, I really did not want to face Mr Shue after what happened , I closed my locker and began to feel light headed what is wrong with me.

I was about to head to Spanish when Quinn and her minions Satan and Mercedes blocked my way.

'' Would you please kindly move out of my way I need to get to class'' I said as politely as I could

''Listen RuPaul stay away from my man'' Sneered Santana

'' Excuse me I haven't been near Finn so leave me alone'' I said calmly

'' she is talking about Puck you slut'' barked Quinn

Seriously she is calling me a slut need I remind her she had a baby last year.

'' Noah is not your man Santana and you are with Finn and there is nothing going on with me and Noah so get out of my way'' I huffed they were starting to annoy me

I began to move around them when Mercedes pushed me I fell that's when I felt the blows they started kicking dammit not my face.

'' WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE'' I heard someone scream

I looked up and saw Noah running I managed to get halfway up my ribs burned

'' Puck nothing is going on Man-Hands just fell'' Quinn said sweetly

Wow she really is evil

''Bullshit Q what the hell were you doing'' he looked at me I just looked away I just wanted to get to class.

''I'm fine Noah she is right I just fell'' I lied I don't know why I was lying for them I just didn't want to deal with this right now.

'' Are you sure berry let me walk you to class came on'' Noah said softly

I got up I watched them walk past me Santana turned towards me and dragged her finder along her neck and mouthed '' YOUR DEAD''

I gulped and took Noah's arm and began to walk to Spanish, we walked thankfully Mr Shue hadn't arrived yet I took my seat in the front row Noah nodded towards me and made his way to Finn I was hurt he didn't sit next to me but I understood we need to take this friendship slow.

Mr Shue came in he didn't even glance my way oh well he began the lesson but I wasn't listening my head was going to explode I looked down and saw a big bruise on my thigh and pulled my shirt up and saw a saw bruise on my rib did they really have to kick me.

The lesson ended and I quickly left the rest of the day went about the same just a blur thank god tomorrow was Saturday I made my way to glee for once in my life I actually dreaded glee I couldn't stand it.

But my dreams were bigger than them I entered and sat right at the back and waited everyone eventually pilled in I felt eyes on me so I looked up only to see Finn glaring at me with cold eyes seriously,

Why doesn't he just leave me alone after giving me the death stare he sat down the boy that I loved yes loved I just don't think I can ever love him again he isn't my Finn anymore he has changed.

I sighed I knew exactly what I need to do I had show glee club that I didn't want Finn they all still thought I loved him and was running after him like a lost puppy but not anymore.

I immediately raised my hand Mr shue as usual ignored me why does this man have to me to infuriating,

''Mr Shue'' I said loudly

''Yes Rachel what do you want'' he answered stiffly

I stood up and walked to the centre everyone groaned except Noah and Britney.

'' There is a song I would like to perform it will express my feeling clearly about a certain someone'' I said confidently.

Finn looked smug idiot.

Mr Shue huffed and was about to protest but i clicked my fingers and brad began playing the piano.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you _

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret _

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? _

_You lost the love I loved the most_

I looked directly at Finn as I sang he looked confused and had a dumb look on his face.

_And I learned to live, half-alive _

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart <em>

__

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me _

_Who do you think you are?_

I ended the song and fought back the tears no one clapped except Noah and Mr Shue but his clap was forced and annoyed.

Finn was red in the face he stood up '' WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT RACHEL'' he screamed making him look really scary.

''That was me telling you that there will never be Finn and Rachel again I'm telling you I have moved on'' I said politely and smiled that's it Rachel kill him with kindness

''You can't be over me you still love me'' he said annoyed and smug at the same time

''sorry to break it to you man but like she said she is over you so back off'' Noah said his fist balling he came and stood beside me.

Finn looked murderous '' your whore your spreading your legs for him aren't you, you are sick Rachel'' he said with a disgusted look on his face

I felt the tears run down my cheeks how could he think that the next thing I knew Noah lunged at him and punched in on the jaw.

That was when Santana jumped on me and began punching me '' YOU SLEPT WITH MY MAN'' she screamed oh my god I covered my face.

'' DON'T HIT MY NOSE PLEASE '' I screamed I began pulling her off me and slapped her in the face I felt blood running down my nose Sam picked her up and pulled her away she looked crazy psycho.

I looked for Noah who was being held back by Mr Shue and Mike.

Quinn decided to walk up to me and slap me seriously hasn't my face been tortured enough

'' This is your entire fault causing so much problems treasure trail your nothing but a worthless whore'' she sneered at me.

I turned to leave and looked at Quinn

'' At least I'm still a virgin and not a mother at 16 like you'' I spat and ran out.

I went straight home I could feel the blood mixed with tears dried on my face but surprisingly there was no pain strange.

I went straight to my bedroom and sat on my vanity and looked in the mirror I gasped in shock, there was nothing, nothing, NOTHING.

I cleaned the blood of my face and I wasn't aching and I didn't have a black eye or red slap mark or even a bent nose.

What the hell I immediately stood up and took my top off and gasped my bruise from the kick wasn't there how is that possible I saw it how did I heal so quickly.

My head however began to throb I need to lay down as I was about to lay down I looked in the mirror and noticed my hip birth mark it was actually a star that's why my Fathers call me star it is a strange birth mark.

I noticed it was turning reddish weird but hey this day has been just supernatural you could say no Rachel stop being silly I went straight to bed I sent Noah a quick telling him I'm fine.

I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Dean's impala:**

**No one's POV**

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_No stop signs, speed limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me round_

_Hey Satan, payed my dues_

Blasted through Dean's impala, Dean put the music down and turned to Sam.

''So how do you feel about having a sister, I mean I always counted you as a sister for me you know'' Dean said laughing.

Sam rolled his eyes

'' I guess it isn't so bad let's just hope she isn't like you Dean'' Sam replied

'' you mean like badass no way I'm one ova kind Sammy'' Dean said smugly

Cas was sitting in the back seat deep in thought

'' Well Cas you seen her is she totally hot like me'' dean said

'' Ewww Dean she's our sister and Cas is she smart you know like me'' sam asked happily

''Erughh let's hope not '' whispered Dean

Cas looked at them ''I don't know '' he said in a bored tone

'' Well you met her right'' Dean said

''No I saved her and put her to sleep and took her home I couldn't stay and make conversation with her'' Cas said in the same bored tone

''Okay how are we going to approach this situation we can't just turn up can we'' Sam asked

'' We will talk to her and tell her Lilith wants her blood and that she is a half witch '' Cas stated simply

''Woah slow down fairy wings we can't just do that it will scare her we have to go slow with it and explain who we are and then we explain that there is a psycho bitch after her who by the way looks like a 10 year old girl'' Dean said

''Just drive Dean once we get to lima we will go to her house and ask if we can talk to her and Cas you don't come because you might freak her out once we explain the situation then you can come okay'' Sam said firmly

''Fine no need to be a bitch Sammy '' Dean said laughing and carried on driving just an hour away from meeting their sister.

**(A/N hope you enjoyed that I will put the next chapter soon: O)**

**(And the song Rachel sang is called Jar of hearts…And the song in Dean's car is AC/DC high way to hell)**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N Thank you everyone for reading and the great response )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Enjoy **

**Rachel POV**

I woke up around 11: am the next day it was Saturday so I was very grateful I didn't have to worry about the dreadful school or the glee club.

I stretched and made my way to the bathroom and had a shower, when I was done I got dressed since it was a warm day I wore a knee high flower dress with my favourite sandals I did my hair and makeup.

I decided I was going to go to Dalton and see Kurt he might be in his dorm hopefully I had to confront him I wasn't not going to let Mercedes ruin our friendship.

I sighed and went to the kitchen I had some cereal and got into my car and made an hour drive to Dalton.

I parked my car as I was getting out I noticed Kurt's car glad he didn't go home for the weekend, I made my way into the dorms after three long flights of stairs I finally made it to Kurt's door.

I was nervous my palms were sweaty maybe I shouldn't have come here he might be right I am clingy no I can't back down now I need to speak to him.

I balled my fists and lightly knocked on the hardwood door, I heard some shuffling and finally he turned the door knob,

''RACHEL'' Kurt said surprised

''Hello Kurt may I come in I think we need to talk'' I said in an even voice

'' Erm sure Rachel come in'' He said then reluctantly opened the door for me to enter

I took a sit on the edge of his bed he came and sat beside me.

''Listen Kurt I may come off as annoying, and selfish and obnoxious but I am a good person at heart and I would never intentionally hurt someone I just get blinded by my dreams sometimes'' I said quietly trying to hold back tears.

'' But you can't tell me we aren't the same we both are bigger than Lima we both want to be stars and we will do anything to get it that's what a diva is Kurt'' I said my voice more stronger

Kurt sighed sadly '' were are you going with this Rachel''

''What I'm trying to say is we are both diva's so we have to stick together I know that Mercedes hates me but think about it Kurt how is what she and the glee club are doing to me any different from what Karofsky did to you'' I said sadly

Kurt immediately stood up

'' What Karofsky did to me was different he threatened to kill me Rachel'' He spat

'' Mercedes, Quinn and Santana pushed and kicked me around yesterday how can you say that's different you need to accept the fact that your so called best friend Mercedes is a bully just a female version of Karofsky'' I screamed angrily I just couldn't hold it in any longer

Kurt looked shocked his eyes wide he opened and closed his mouth but no words came out

'' Kurt I don't want to hurt you but that's the truth, now excuse me but I should be leaving I'm not asking you to choose between me and Mercedes but just don't stand there and tell me she isn't like Karofsky they all are'' I said confidently and walked out .

I didn't cry I wouldn't I just didn't have any more tears left I made my way to my car and drove home.

As I parked my car I noticed a black impala parked outside as well I walked to my door.

And came face to face with…

**I'm evil lol **

**(A/N I will post the next chapter in like 2 hours okay and if there is anything you would like for me to add to the story let me know)**

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N Hey guys I just want to make it clear this is a Rachel/Castiel romance I just like the idea of Rachel and an angel together lol if you don't agree I'm sorry but in my mind that's what I based this story on but I hope you continue reading and that doesn't put you off there will be Kurtchel, Puckleberry friendship and some others as well hope you enjoy this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Castiel **

**No one's POV:**

Currently Cas was sitting on a bed in a motel room just outside of Lima and waiting for Sam and Dean to call him.

For some strange reason Cas began to feel impatient he was not fully aware of human emotion but something inside him went weird when Dean or Sam mentioned Rachel's name.

What are these weird human emotions Cas thought, she is human nothing more but when he first laid eyes on her he nearly got lost in her eyes.

Cas sighed and thoughts of Rachel plagued him he shook the thought off and ignored this strange human emotion.

He was on a mission to protect her and that's where it ends.

**Rachel's POV**

I stared before me as two men were standing outside my door looking right at me they both had unreadable expressions on their face why did they look like they were is awe?

I was confused one of the men was shorter out of the two he looked around 6 ft., he had brownish dark hair, he wore worn jeans which looked tattered, a button-up shirt and a dark brown leather jacket, and he was quite handsome and he looked like a guy you shouldn't mess with he reminded me of Noah a bit.

The other man looked taller around 6'4, his hair was brown and tousled he looked well-toned and muscular they both did actually he wore jeans a shirt and a brown jacked and he was very handsome as well they looked like they could be brothers **(A/N if you don't know what supernatural is type Sam and Dean on Google and you will see who I am describing:0).**

They didn't make a move to approach me so I walked up to them

''Hello I'm Rachel Berry can I help you in any way'' I said very confidently and politely

They both just stared at me speechless were they okay?

'' er, er, errr wow'' the shorter one managed to say

Okay weird

'' Is there a reason you are standing outside my house and when someone addresses you its only polite to reply to them'' I huffed hands on my hips,

The shorter one looked amused

''Sorry I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean'' so they are brothers but why are they here

''Your hot'' said the one named Dean he looked at Sam smug

Sam then jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

''Oh thank you'' I managed to reply whilst blushing heavily

''We would like to speak to you I know it's strange two strangers outside your door but this is important we want you to trust us'' Said Sam softly.

They seemed decent enough but my Daddy's always told me not to allow strangers into the house, but I'm Rachel always so curious.

'' Okay why don't you come inside then and if you try anything I have pepper spray and a rape whistle'' They cringed at the word rape.

'' We promise were not gonna hurt you'' said Dean his voice was soft but serious.

I walked passed them and opened the door and signalled them in I walked through the hallway and we entered the sitting room I signalled them to sit on the couch and I sat opposite them.

''Okay why don't you start and tell me who you are and what do you want exactly'' I said politely giving them an encouraging smile

They both shared a look with each other and Sam nodded his head and they turn back towards me.

''This is all going to sound crazy okay'' Sam said nervously Dean was looking at me with a big nervous smile on his face he looked adorable.

''Well the thing is well basically'' Sam tried to say but kept fidgeting

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at me

''What Sammy boy here is trying to say is we are your brothers'' Dean said confidently and gave me a big smile.

I sat in silence trying to register what just came out of his mouth that is not possible no way, my father's told me they gave on of their sperms to someone named Shelby and paid her as a surrogate.

''Actually you're only our half-sister but still our sister '' Sam said nervously

''Wait so your saying your Shelby's sons that doesn't make sense she didn't have other children'' I said confused

''Erm actually no she is not our mother but our father John Winchester got her pregnant'' Sam said gently

'' Wait what did you just say Winchester '' I asked surprised

'' We are Sam and Dean Winchester'' Sam said

Now it makes sense what happened in the woods when those people called me Rachel Winchester

I took a steady breath

'' This is crazy why would my father's lie to me'' I said tears welling up in my eyes.

''Oh Rachel don't cry they only did it to protect you'' Sam said trying to calm me

''And by the way you mother Shelby is a witch'' Dean said bluntly

''DEAN I told you take it slow not freak her out'' Sam said through gritted teeth

Dean put his hand up in a defensive manner ''Hey I was just ripping off the band aid''

''What do you mean witch are you feeling okay do you mean witch as in Elphaba'' I said surprised

Dean and Sam looked at each other confuses ''Who'' they said at the same time.

I huffed

''You know Elphaba from the amazing Broadway musical wicked she was green'' I said was Shelby green? **( A/N btw in this story Shelby and Rachel have not met yet )**

''wow she defiantly gets the dorkyness from you sammy'' Dean said nudging Sam

''Well she definitely isn't Green '' Sam laughed

''oh okay so my mother is a witch a you are my brothers well half but still okay this is a lot to take in'' I sighed dramatically

''Oh yeah and there is some psycho ten year old girl who is after your sacred blood coz your half witch u know'' Dean said confidently

And this time Sam slapped him on the back of his head

I began hyperventilating

Sam walked over and bent down and took my hand in his

'' listen Rachel I know your scared and confused but me and Dean are going to protect you because no matter what you're a Winchester and our baby sister'' Sam said softly with heavy emotion.

Dean stood up and sat next to me he grabbed my other hand

''Listen I don't do these chick flick moments okay but your our sister and I will kill any psycho ten year old demon child to protect you'' he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

''Thank you, wait you said I was half witch'' I said

'' Yeah you get that from your mother'' Sam said and took a seat beside me

I jumped up quickly making both of them jump.

'' Oh my Barbra that explains why all my bruises disappeared'' I said before I could stop myself

Dean and Sam jumped up at the same time

''Bruises who hurt you who's ass needs kicking'' Dean said angrily he looked murderous

''Rachel did your fathers hurt you'' Sam said just as angry as Dean but trying hard to control his anger.

I gasped

'' oh my Father would never hurt me ever they are wonderful and caring'' I said quickly

''Then who'' Dean said fiercely

''No one I tripped and fell and I had a bruise on my rib but it disappeared trust me no one hurt me'' I lied smoothly

They didn't look to convinced

''If I find out otherwise someone is gonna get pummelled'' Dean said his fists balling

I ran and hugged them both they hugged me back

'' I promise no one hurt me'' I said lie Rachel I know I should tell them everything but I didn't want to seem pathetic.

We broke apart and I saw dean wiping his eyes

'' Are you crying Dean'' Sam said surprised and smug

''What hell no there is something in my eye'' Dean said huffing and flexing his muscles

I giggled

''Listen Rachel there is so much more we need to tell you about us as our family and what we do'' Sam said seriously.

Before they could continue a voice interrupted us

''Lilith is coming'' A gruffly yet smooth voice said

I turned and saw the man who plagued my mind and dreams he was dressed exactly the same ruffed business suit with a trench coat I looked up at him mesmerized. He held the same expression calm but serious.

'' How long '' Sam's voice cut through my thoughts I noticed I was staring at him like a crazy girl dean looked at me weirdly and I blushed.

'' I'm not sure bu-''

''**BANG'' **

I screamed and jumped in the mysterious man's arms, he caught me and looked at me strangely I could get lost in his eyes great now he must think I'm crazy.

Another BANG echoed and the sky started to become dark I held on to him what the hell was happening.

Before I could ask the front door slammed open and then walked in….

**Heheh hope you enjoyed**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N Hey guys thanks for reading hope you enjoy this chapter it may not be that good lol :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Rachel POV**

''NOAH'' I screamed

Noah ran straight up to me and grabbed me and began shaking my shoulders

''Why the hell didn't you answer the door'' Noah said angry and worried

''Noah calm down I'm fine honestly'' I said touched by his concern

''Hey step away from her who the hell are you'' Dean said in a protective voice

'' More like who the hell are you people'' Noah said pushing me behind him

I rolled my eyes at their protective nature

'' Guys sto-'' I tried but was rudely interrupted.

'' Listen kid leave before I make you'' Dean said balling his fists

I gulped this will not end well I looked around and my eyes connected with my handsome saviour he quickly looked away.

''Why don't you make me short stuff'' Noah challenged smirking and narrowing his eyes

Uh-Oh

I watched in horror as Dean advanced on Noah and punched him square in the face before I knew it they were both rolling around on the floor fists flying.

''Guys stop it '' I tried to say

I looked at Sam who looked annoyed as if this was normal behaviour from dean

I turned to the mysterious man and walked up to him,

''Hi I'm Rachel Berry well Winchester actually'' I said nervously I stuck my hand out

He looked at my hand strangely but didn't take it

''Castiel angel of the lord'' he replied with no emotion

Wait what angel is this guy serious.

Well this day keeps getting crazier,

''Can you please stop them before someone gets seriously hurt'' I said politely

He looked at me and nodded

Hmmm Castiel I like that name very unique

I watched amazed as he easily pulled them apart Sam grabbed Dean holding him back and Castiel pushed Noah back.

I ran to Noah and say blood running from this nose and a black eye I looked at Dean he looked about the same minus the bloody nose

''What on earth was that'' I said hands on my hips really annoyed

''Just teaching the little boy a lesson'' Dean huffed

'' Hey I'm not a little boy dick'' Noah said flexing his muscles

'' Listen Noah I think you need to leave okay just come with me to the hallway please'' I said gently

''No way in hell I'm not leaving you alone with these strangers'' Noah said in a determined voice

''And no way in hell am i gonna leave you alone in the hallway with this bitch' Dean said his fists balling

'' Noah they are not strangers okay I can't explain everything but not now please just come with me'' I said getting impatient

''Fine but this isn't over'' Noah said eyes narrowing at Dean

''And Dean I will be just out in the hallway okay'' I said

''Fine'' Dean muttered folding his hands over is chest like a child

I rolled my eyes and Sam smiled at me

I pulled Noah out in the hallway

''And no funny business or I will kick his ass again'' Dean shouted as we left the sitting room

''Listen Noah I appreciate your concern but I wasn't hurt and those people in their would never hurt me okay'' I said softly

''Well who the hell are they then'' Noah huffed

'' listen I can't explain everything to you now okay but tomorrow I promise I will meet you in lima bean and I will tell you everything please'' I said

'' Fine Berry but you best call me if anything happens'' Noah said whilst hugging me

I walked him to the front door and noticed it was broken

''Seriously Noah did you have to break the door'' I said tiredly

''Hey I had to see if you were still alive'' Noah said defensively

I laughed

'' Bye Noah we will talk tomorrow '' I said kissing his cheek

''Later Berry''

I watched him get into his truck and drive off

I took a deep breath and walked back into the sitting room

I went straight up to Dean angry

''What was that about you could have seriously been hurt or even hurt Noah'' I said trying to sound as angry as possible

'' Hey I don't like your boyfriend in fact I don't like any boy who might be your boyfriend'' Dean said in a protective voice

I giggled

''Noah is not my boyfriend silly he is actually like a brother to me like you guys he helped me out a lot'' I said happily

Once I said that Dean physically relaxed

''Well then that boy has really good punching skills'' Dean said inspecting his black eyes

'' Can we get back to what is more important'' Sam said annoyed

''Yes Sam's right we have issues to deal with I must be going heaven is calling'' Castiel said I watched in absolute awe as he disappeared.

''How did he do that where did he go'' I looked around frantically

'' Rachel why don't you sit down we have a lot of other things which we need to tell you'' Sam said softly

I sighed and we sat back down for at least an hour Sam and Dean explained everything to me

'' Okay so you and Dean are hunters who hunt the supernatural which actually are real, and my biological father John Winchester was a hunter as well, and Castiel is really an archangel and Lilith is a strong demon who is after my blood so she can become stronger and build an army so she can free Lucifer the devil'' I tried to summarise still trying to process everything.

''Yep that's pretty much it '' Dean said casually as if this was nothing,

'' And you have been to hell but Castiel dragged you out how was hell'' I said in horror

''Pretty hot'' Dean said

''Anyways Rach I know this is a lot to process but were going to be here for you and you won't have to worry about anything'' Sam said trying to comfort me

''Yep you're a Winchester and we stick together'' Dean said cockily

''Well I am glad I have two amazing brother's why don't I show you guys the guest room and you can stay there and we can talk tomorrow'' I said realising it was late and I was knackered

''Good idea baby sis I am knackered'' Dean said whilst yawning

I laughed and showed them the guest rooms I kissed them both goodnight and made my way to my room

I changed into my night gown and went straight to bed all I could think about was how crazy my life was becoming and this was only the beginning and how much I have fallen in love with a guy I just met and who is an angel this is crazy.

I eventually fell asleep thinking about Castiel my angel.

**(A/N I know it wasn't the best chapter sorry and it isn't long BUT my brother is getting married so I have been super busy and I will be busy but I will make time to write the next chapter don't worry, and eventually Sam, Dean and puck will be friends thank you for reading'' **

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N hey I know that was quick but I got free time now so might as well write a new chapter enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Rachel POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night just couldn't sleep properly I was still trying to process everything that had happened today everything I thought was just fiction just became reality it really is absurd.

I got halfway up when I noticed a figure at the edge of my bed I screamed at the top of my lungs, and let me tell you I have a very loud scream.

Before I knew it Sam and Dean ran into the room and switched the lights on,

Sam was holding a gun, whilst Dean was holding a toilet brush in a threatening manner.

I turned around and saw Castiel standing at the edge of my bed oh my Barbra I pulled up the covers around me blushing.

'' What the hell is going on here'' Grunted Dean still half asleep

'' Cas why are you in Rach's room'' Sam said putting his gun down thank god

''I was simply protecting her'' Castiel replied in an even tone

''Protecting her by watching her sleep like a creep dude are you going all Edward Cullen on us'' Dean asked seriously.

''Who'' Castiel said rather confused he looked cute

Shut up Rachel I said to myself

'' Well Cas I'm sure you can protect her without standing in her room'' Sam said sighing

'' Okay I guess I will go I will come if there is any danger'' Cas said and left before anyone could protest.

I got really sad when he left dam me for screaming.

''What the hell were you going to do with the toilet brush Dean clean?'' Sam asked confused

''Dude I was peeing okay I'm off to bed see you girls in the morning'' Dean said rushing out

''Night rach'' Sam said he switched my lights off and left.

I took a deep breath and fell back into bed next time you see a man at the edge of your bed don't scream Rachel it could be Castiel I said to myself .

I woke up 10: am and began my daily routine when I was done I wore one of my favourite plaid skits which were up to my knees and a black blouse with my animal sweater I did my hair and put light make up it was Sunday so I decided to make breakfast for Sam and Dean.

I went down and entered the kitchen,

Half an hour later I began cooking pancakes the smell filling the kitchen,

''Now that smells amazing'' Dean's voice echoed through the kitchen I turned and saw him and Sam dressed.

''Good morning boys'' I said happily

''Morning Rach'' They said at the same time and made their way to the table in the centre.

I pilled Pancakes with strawberry's raspberries on their plates; I sat down to eat as well.

''Wow this is bluddy amazing'' Dean said with a full mouth

''Dean chew your food before you speak '' I said sternly

''Okay mum'' he said in a childlike voice

I giggled

''Thank you for breakfast Rach'' Sam said smiling

''Oh yeahh that was great baby sis'' Dean said wiping his mouth.

''Guys I have to go I promised to meet Noah and tell him what is going on'' I said whilst standing up

''Whoa whoa baby sis you can't tell him what's going on especially about the supernatural world'' Dean said seriously.

''Yeah Rach I have to agree with Dean he cannot know about this'' Sam said

''Listen I have known Noah since we were kids and I trust him with my life, but I understand I will not mention the supernatural part but I will tell him you are my brothers'' I said sighing

''Fine but we wanna be there I don't trust the guy yet'' Dean said sternly

''Fine if you must, but I will talk to him alone lets go'' I said making my way to my car.

I sent Noah a quick text saying I will be there in 20 minutes

''Yo baby sis were taking my car'' Dean said pulling me towards his car

I rolled my eyes and followed I got in the back and Sam sat in the passenger seat and Dean got in and began to drive.

I gave him directions to lima bean, we got there and he parked the car I saw Noah's truck

I got out of the car and so did Sam and Dean.

I walked in the café and turned to Sam and Dean

''Okay sit over there I will not take too long'' I said firmly

''Wow your bossy just like Sam'' Dean pouted

Sam grabbed him and pulled him the other way, I spotted Noah sitting in the corner and made my way to him,

Hello Noah thank you for meeting me'' I said softly taking a seat

''Sure berry now tell me wats up'' Noah said curiously

''Okay long story short those two guys you saw yesterday and the one you fought with are my half-brothers, their father got my biological mother Shelby pregnant'' I said quickly

Noah stared at me as if I had grown a second head the look on his face was priceless

''shit berry no way shit I punched your brother'' Noah said still in shock

I laughed

''Its fine Noah you didn't know'' I said softly

''Is that all Berry you sure there isn't anything else'' Noah grunted

''Of course not thats all I promise Noah'' I lied smoothly I will tell Noah everything eventually but not now I still need to process.

''Shit berry you didn't tell me your brother's are here as well'' Noah said nervously

''Its fine Noah why don't you come and meet them properly this time without fists'' I said standing up,

''erm I donno berry'' Noah said

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand pulling him up.

''You meeting my brother's and that is final Noah'' I said sternly

''Fine'' he grunted

I made my way to Sam and Dean with Noah trailing behind me,

''Sam, Dean I would like you to meet one of my best friends Noah Puckermen'' I said enthusiastically

Sam and Dean stood up

Dean was eyeing him carefully; I rolled my eyes so protective

Sam stuck his hand out first '' Nice to meet you Noah''

Noah took his hand '' Call me puck only Berry and my ma call me Noah''

Sam nodded smiling politely

Then it was Dean's turn, Dean and Noah stared at each other neither making a move

''Listen sorry about the eye dude'' Noah said first sticking his hand out

Dean took his hand '' It's cool didn't event hurt sorry about your eye and nose''

''yay now your all friends'' I clapped excitedly

Dean and Noah groaned at the same time

Which made me and Sam laugh, '' Come on Sam Dean we best leave Noah I will see you in school on Monday'' I said smiling

''Alright berry see you then'' Noah said hugging me good bye

He nodded towards Sam and Dean and left

''Well happy that's sorted'' I said

As we made our way to the parking lot I saw Mercedes, Santana and Quinn, Kurt and Blain walking up.

Uh-Oh.

**(A/N Hope you enjoyed I will update soon and I am writing another story as well called Dracula's bride with Rachel as main character so check it out when I post it thank you)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N sorry for the wait, and if you can read my other story as well Dracula's bride) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Rachel POV**

I swear I could hear my heart beating out of my chest, this cannot be happening not now Dean and Sam were walking besides me very much oblivious to the storm that was about to come.

Much to my surprise they were staring at Sam and Dean obviously Santana with hungry eyes and Quinn was staring at Dean.

''Woah that blonde is hot'' Dean said whistling

My heart sank when he said that of course who wouldn't think the perfect blonde is hot , but not Dean please I won't allow her to sink her claws into him.

I was left wide eyes and shocked as they approached us smiling and waving at me as if we had been friends forever.

''Hello Rachel never expected to bump into you today'' Quinn said sweetly which nearly made me sick; she called me Rachel not Man-Hands what game was she playing.

''Quinn always a pleasure'' I said as politely as possible

''Rachel aren't you going to introduce us to your friends'' Santana said just as sweetly as Quinn and again she called me Rachel.

''Yeah Rach introduce us to your hot friends'' Dean whispered to me

I really didn't want to do this I wanted so badly to tell them it was all an act and they made my life miserable but I didn't want them to think I was sad and lonely.

''Dean, Sam meet Quinn and Satan err I mean Santana'' I said sweetly

I saw Mercedes Kurt and Blain, to my surprise Mercedes wasn't glaring at me actually she wouldn't even look me in the eye and I noticed Kurt wasn't even standing and gossiping with her weird.

''Well ladies it's a pleasure to meet you a friend of Rachel is a friend of ours'' Dean said winking at Quinn

Causing Quinn to giggle, seriously ewww

'' Yeah nice to meet you girls but we best be heading off Rachel do you want a lift, me and Dean have business to take care of'' Sam said still staring at Santana's chest seriously Sam as well

Quinn and Santana both rushed to my side and pulled me

''Its fine we will drive Rachel home you go and take care of your business'' Quinn said while smiling seductively at Dean.

''Alright then we best be heading off see you later tonight rach'' Dean said still gazing at Quinn

_Please don't leave me_ I screamed in my head

'' And I will see you ladies later'' Dean said winking at Quinn

They walked off without even giving me a kiss goodbye

I gulped as they got in the car and drove off

''Well Well RuPaul seems like you get around'' Quinn said shoving me

''Excuse me they are family okay so stay away I don't know what game you're playing but it won't work'' I spat

''Awww just like everyone else treasure trail they will eventually leave you for us of course'' Santana said laughing cruelly

''Family or not Man-Hands you try to ruin this just like you ruined me and Finn I will make your life even more miserable'' Quinn said pushing me down and walking off with Santana and Mercedes running after them

I tried to keep the tears and bay but I just couldn't hold it back

To my surprise a hand stretched out I held it and got up,

''Thank you Kurt'' I whispered through tears

Blain came beside me and handed me a tissues

''I'm sorry Rachel you were right about them, I don't even know who Mercedes Is anymore but she has changed but not for the better'' Kurt said sadly

''Listen Diva no one messes with you were not gonna let Quinn or Santana stake their claim on those hotties'' Kurt said dramatically

Making me giggle

''Yeah Rachel we know the real Satan and Quinn so were just going to have to show their true colours to your friends'' Blain said smiling

''Wait are they your family really diva'' Kurt said excitedly

''Actually they are my brothers but you can't tell anyone I can't talk now but I will explain everything soon'' I said quickly

Blain and Kurt looked at me as if I had grown a second head

''wow I totally saw the resemblance I knew it'' Kurt said jumping up and down

''Listen I need to go home but after school tomorrow come to my house and I will explain everything'' I said hugging them both

''You best diva be safe'' Kurt said waving

I walked off all I could think about was Dean and Sam what if Quinn was right what if they leave me all alone.

**(A/N hope you liked that I know its short don't worry I know some were expecting a big confrontation but don't worry that will come in time )**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N Hey thank you for the response hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Rachel POV**

I finally made it home after a long 20 minute walk from lima bean; I opened the front door and entered,

I walked straight to the kitchen and let out a scream as I noticed a figure sitting,

''Must you always scream when you see me'' Said a tired smooth voice

''Oh my Castiel sorry I had no idea you would be here'' I said quickly blushing still breathing heavily from getting scared.

''Have to watch over you Sam and Dean had to hunt'' He said simply

I went and sat on the table opposite him,

''Well I appreciate you protecting me, but don't you ever sleep or something'' I said whilst trying not to stare into his eyes.

''I'm an archangel I require no sleep'' He stated in the same even tone,

''Well that's good I guess' 'I said nervously

_Wow he is hard to talk to I_ thought to myself,

''shouldn't you be doing whatever you humans do'' He said looking out the kitchen window

''Well I thought you might want some company'' I said smiling brightly

He turned and starred at me with cold eyes

''I do not need your company'' He said sternly

This made me sink lower in my seat wishing I could disappear,

''Err okay right I will go to my room then'' I said quickly whilst standing up and running to my room,

Don't cry, don't cry, I chanted to myself,

I jumped on my bed and cried like a baby, about everything Dean and Sam falling for Quinn and Santana and Castiel probably hates me my life was supposed to getting better not worse.

I finally stopped crying and remembered I hadn't posted a MySpace video in a while

I quickly set my camera up and made myself look presentable,

_Oh, my man, I love him so  
>He'll never know<br>All my life is just despair  
>But I don't care<br>When he takes me in his arms  
>The world is bright all right<br>What's the difference if I say  
>I'll go away<br>When I know I'll come back on my knees someday  
>For whatever my man is<br>I am his  
>forever more<br>Oh my man I love him so  
>He'll never know<br>All my life is just despair  
>But I don't care<br>When he takes me in his arms  
>The world is bright all right<br>What's the difference if I say  
>I'll go away<br>When I know I'll come back on my knees someday  
>For whatever my man is<br>I am his forever more_

I finished the song with tears streaming down my face, it was strange I didn't know why I kept thinking about Finn when I sang it maybe I am still in love with him,

I mean Castiel doesn't seem to care much for me why should he, well he is an angel he may have an angel girlfriend urghhh what is wrong with me why can't I ever get it right.

I sighed and posted the video maybe Finn might see it, but I don't really care

I didn't realise the time I made my way down stairs to make dinner Sam and Dean should be home soon.

I walked quietly down, and slowly made my way to the kitchen much to my relief Castiel had left,

Not that I didn't want him to be here it just seemed like he didn't want to be here.

I began making lasagne the smell filled the kitchen; i put the plates out that's when I heard the doorbell ring.

At last I made my way to the front door with a big smile, my smile dropped completely

Standing there was not only Sam and Dean but Quinn and Santana,

I stood there in shock Quinn and Santana quickly pulled me to a hug at the same time

''If you ruin this for us Man-Hands I promise you, your days will be numbered'' Quinn whispered in my ear.

I gulped they both pulled away and smiled sweetly,

''Ohh Rach that smells amazing'' Dean said licking his lips

''Rach you going to let us in or just stand there'' Sam said laughing

''Right erm come on in'' I said stepping aside as they entered Quinn and Satan entered smirking at me

''Hope you don't mind us bringing these two along we thought you would be okay with it coz you guys are like friends'' Dean said making his way to the kitchen

''Sure'' I Whispered

I made my way to the kitchen they all sat down I took the food out and they dug in eagerly

''Wow Rach this taste awesome aren't you going to eat'' Dean said with a full mouth

I noticed that there was not much left for me I could hear my tummy rumbling I was starving

''No thank I ate before'' I said plastering a fake smile on my face.

''Well Rach it does taste great, we could get used to home cooked meals'' Sam said smiling

Just like that they starting talking amongst themselves Quinn and Satan flirting and Quinn touching Dean's hand whilst laughing.

They completely ignored me how dare they, I may sound possessive but they are my brothers the only two people I thought would not fall for these two fake bitches,

Yes that's right Rachel Berry just swore,

I was fuming

''SHUT UP'' I screamed

They all turned at looked at me shocked even Santana

''God you guys are so full of your self's your just fake bitches'' I breathed

''Rachel why are you being so mean'' Quinn said tears running down her check

Oh my Barbra was she crying fake tears

''Woah Rachel calm the hell down what has gotten into you'' Dean said whilst trying to stop Quinn crying FAKE tears.

''Calm down I won't calm down they are just being fake whip those tears Quinn their not real they are the mean bitches not me'' I screamed again

''The only mean bitch right now is you Rach''Sam said looking at me with a disappointed look

I couldn't believe it I know this looks bad I shouldn't have screamed but come on I'm their sister why don't they believe me,

''Fine'' I whispered running out of the house

I ran till my legs burned I ran and ran until I reached the Lima cliffs beside the woods,

I bent down hands on my knees breathing heavily tears running down my face, I couldn't believe them.

Quinn and Santana were right they were all right I was destined to be alone pathetic right,

I walked up to the edge of the cliff feeling the cool air against my face; maybe it won't be painful if I just ended it now.

It would only take on step and all the pain will end what difference would it make I will die if that Lilith demon gets me it's not like Castiel would care or Sam or Dean they have Quinn and Santana now.

I looked down the water was clashing against each other furiously it almost looked inviting,

My own mother never wanted me or my dead father,

I spread my arms out and plunged to my death….

**(A/N hope you enjoyed will update soon)**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N Hey thank you for the great response hope you enjoy this chapter)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**Rachel POV**

I hit the water hard making my whole body ache with pain, the water splashed against my body furiously,

It was then when I realised I didn't want to die I was too young; I had my whole life ahead of me I was going to be a Broadway star, I would not give up now.

I began fighting and struggling with the furious water trying to swim to shore, but the waves became deadly hitting me from every direction making my lungs burn the ice cold water made my body numb.

I tried fighting furiously with the water,

''HELP'' I screamed at the top of my lungs,

My shouts and cries for help fell to deaf ears, of course who would be able to hear me.

I felt the water begin to drag me down I couldn't fight it anymore, I was pulled down water surrounding me and darkness took over.

**Castiel's POV**

Was I a little harsh to Rachel?

I'm just not sure how these human emotions work, I care for Rachel more than I should this was only meant to be a mission I wasn't supposed to feel these emotions.

I sighed something didn't feel right Rachel was in trouble.

**Berry's residence (Sam and Dean)**

Sam and Dean sat silently after Rachel stormed out, they just couldn't figure out why she acted that way.

''Well at last that hobbit left now the real fun can begin'' Santana said winking at Sam

''Yeh why do you guys even hang with that thing'' Quinn said in a disgusted tone

Sam and Dean looked at each other eye's wide,

''That thing happens to be our sister blondie'' Dean said angrily standing

Quinn and Santana stared at the Winchester brothers shocked to the core

''She is your sister is this some kind of joke your RuPaul's brothers'' Santana said in a jealous tone

''Yeah and her name is Rachel, and I think it's time you got your skank asses outta here'' Sam said surprising Dean

''Yeh I think you over stayed your welcome, and I've had better time with cougars then with you two put together'' '' Dean said smirking

Quinn and Santana huffed angrily and left immediately

''We made a big mistake'' Sam said turning to Dean

''We best wait till she gets back boy are we in trouble'' Dean said sighing.

**Lima cliffs no one's POV**

Castiel dived in, immediately pulling an unconscious Rachel out she wasn't breathing,

Castiel rushed Rachel straight to her house quickly entering her bedroom; he spotted Sam and Dean arguing in Rachel's bedroom,

''What the fuck happened Cas'' Dean screamed looking at a limp lifeless Rachel

''She jumped off a cliff'' Cas replied stiffly

Sam stood shocked tears running down his face, he couldn't believe it she jumped and it was their fault.

''**No no she can't be dead do something CAS''** Dean shouted

Castiel placed Rachel on the bed he put his fingers on her forehead, a bright light appeared and Rachel's eyes fluttered open.

**Rachel's POV**

As I opened my eyes I noticed I was in my bedroom my room light hitting my eyes painfully, I looked around and noticed Castiel hovering over me, and Sam and Dean.

''RACHEL WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING'' Shouted Dean his eyes red

''Rach why would you jump'' Sam said softly

''get out'' I whispered tears welling up in my eyes

''What we are not leaving'' Dean said sternly

''GET OUT'' I SCREAMED

''Rach please just calm down'' Sam said trying to calm me down

''JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE I HATE YOU'' I screamed again tear's running down my face

''Fine were leaving but we are coming back'' Sam said pulling a reluctant Dean with him

''I'm sorry'' whispered Dean as he allowed Sam to pull him

I picked my lamp up and threw it at the door as they left

''I DON'T NEED YOUR SORRY I WISH I NEVER MET YOU'' I screamed as they left

'' You can leave as well'' I said quietly looking at Castiel

He came close and stroked my cheek, his lips inches from mine

What was he doing?

''I'm not going anywhere'' He said softly,

Before I knew it his lips touched mine and it was crazy fireworks sparks everything,

I put my arms around his neck pulling him close, before I could deepen the kiss he pulled away

''I have to go heaven is calling'' He said going back to his normal emotionless tone

He kissed my forehead and disappeared before I could say anything

I giggled and touched my lips falling back into my bed, I couldn't believe it we kissed I felt like jumping up and down.

I sighed sadly remembering Sam and Dean I'm still mad at them , I will probably forgive them eventually but right now I don't want them near me.

I fell asleep think about my angel's lips…

**(A/N hey sorry I know that was short promise next chapter is going to be super long hope you liked it and please try and read my other story Dracula's Bride if you can)**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N Hey thank you for the get response hope you enjoy this chapter, I want to thank ****Hysterical laughter ****for the great suggestions and ideas and everyone else)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Heaven No one's POV**

''Michael why did you call me here'' Castiel said to Michael the angel who gives Castiel orders,

There were other Angel scattered around in a beautiful garden with trees and plants,

''You disobeyed Castiel'' Said Michael standing up,

''I asked you to go protect Rachel Winchester NOT PLAY HUMAN LOVER WITH HER'' Michael shouted in anger,

''My apologies that was never my intentions, the human feelings where too strong'' Castiel said looking down in ashamed,

''Well you will learn to have better control of your human feeling, you will go back to earth and end this human love affair'' Michael said sternly

''But I think I love her'' Castiel said quietly

''You are an archangel not a human you will end this relationship, or you will be punished severely Castiel'' Michael said in a voice which left no room for argument

Castiel took a deep breath.

''I will end the relationship and focus on the mission I promise I won't mess up this time'' Castiel said in a hard voice

''Good because if you do mess up, you will pay severely for your actions now leave'' Michael said turning away from Castiel

Castiel sighed he knew Rachel would be heartbroken.

**Sam and Dean Motel room No one's POV,**

Sam was sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap and books surrounding him, doing research

Dean on the other hand was stuffing his face with a burger on the small table in the motel room

''Dude we need Rach to forgive us for being jerks'' Dean said with a full mouth

''Dude close your mouth' 'Sam said disgusted

''I know but how she hates us'' Sam continued

'' I know but we will beg if we have to she is stubborn'' Dean said wiping his mouth

''Yeah I know, listen to this Dean resident in Lima says she saw a dark brown wolf in the Lima woods'' Sam said reading the morning news paper

'' We should look into it could be one of those shape shifter's'' Dean said standing up and grabbing his jacked

''Oh and get this the person who saw the wolf is Judy Fabray that blonde chicks mother'' Sam said standing up and grabbing this jacket as well

''Great let's hope we don't bump into the ice queen'' Dean said as they both made their way to Dean's Impala.

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up the next morning remembering I have school, I groaned I really didn't want to go, but I had no choice.

I quickly got dressed forgetting the treadmill and protein shack my body still ached from last night,

I ran to the kitchen and drank some fresh milk food did not seem like a good idea right now as I was leaving I heard someone honking.

I opened the front door and saw Noah in his truck

''Come on Berry we gonna be late I'm driving you today so move your ass'' Noah shouted through the window

I laughed and ran to the car I got in the passenger side,

''Thank you Noah it's very sweet of you to drop me off to school'' I said kissing his cheek

''Whatever Berry I told you, your my fellow Jew we gotta stick together'' Noah said driving to school

It was then when I noticed Noah's appearance he looked tired his eyes were red as if he hadn't had any sleep.

''Noah are you feeling okay'' I said with concern

''Yeah I'm fine Berry'' He said quickly parking his car in the school parking lot

''Are you sure'' I said again

''Berry I'm fine okay'' He snapped at me

Causing me to sink lower in my seat

''Sorry Rach just had a rough night that's all I promise'' He said smirking

''Urgh Noah your such a pig'' I said getting out of the car

''Come on you wanted to know'' Noah said sticking his hand out for me which I took

We began walking to school, we had early morning glee practice today great

''Listen Berry lunch time I want to show you something okay' Noah said seriously

''Erm sure Noah'' I said smiling at him

I wonder what he wants to show me.

Noah and i were the last to arrive in glee everyone giving us strange looks,

And the usual people glaring at me, don't they ever get tired.

We took a seat in the back quietly I was glad Noah sat with me at least I have one friend,

To my surprise Britney sat next to us as well

''Hey Britney why are you sitting here not that I don't want you here, it's just Santana won't like it'' I said slowly

''Oh me and Santana aren't lady friends anymore, I wanted to be your friend as well but she said you have Man-Hands so I can't be your friend , but I think you have cute baby hands I like cute baby hands'' Britney said inspecting my hands

I laughed and pulled her to a hug

''Thank you Britney'' I said shyly

She giggled and began stroking my hand

''Guy's we have a lot of work to do we need idea's anyone'' Mr Shue said enthusiastically

No one made a move to answer him

''Rachel you have any idea's'' Mr Shue looking at me expecting me to have the answer to everything

''No I don't'' I said simply causing everyone to gasp I rolled my eyes

''Wow never thought this day would come'' Tina said

''Well I think it's about time you pulled you own weight, it's not like you listen to my idea's anyway'' I said getting aggravated

''Coz your idea's suck'' Artie whispered loudly causing some to laugh

''Let's hear your great ideas then'' I said fully annoyed now

No one spoke,

''exactly you have no idea what to do without me and I am sick of all of you, if you don't mind Mr Shue I will not be participating in today's glee session'' I said storming out

I just wanted to see Castiel, just kiss him again

''Berry wait up'' Noah shouted running down the hallway

''Noah you should go back to practice'' I said sternly

''No way their just a bunch of loser'' Noah said

I began walking out of school I didn't want to stay another minute in this dump

''Woah berry you skipping school, didn't know you were such a badass'' Noah said smirking at me

''I just want some time to think that's all'' I said walking out then I remembered Noah drove me to school today

''Hold up get in my truck I need to show you something remember so since were skipping school why don't I show you now'' Noah said pulling me towards his truck

We got in and Noah began driving within 10 minutes we were at the Lima wood's I shuddered remembering what happened the last time I came here.

Noah got out and I followed him out,

''Noah why are we here'' I said nervously

''Come on I will show you'' He said pulling my arm and walking me through the woods

We walked around 20 minutes until we reached the same field i saw those demons and Castiel

''Noah come on why are we here'' I said looking around paranoid

Noah didn't say anything but he stood in front of me and began taking his shirt off

''Err Noah what are you doing'' I said horrified as he took his pants off as well

''Oh my Barbra is this why you became friends with me to seduce me in the woods'' I said getting angry,

''No Berry would you just chill and watch'' Noah grunted

''I most certainly will not watch you strip naked Noah Puckermen'' I said disgusted

But I watched in horror and awe,

Because standing before me was not Noah It was a …

**Hope you enjoyed that I will update soon**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N thank you for reviewing and everything ejoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Rachel POV**

A WEREWOLF, A WEREWOLF, yes I'm not imaging this Noah just turned into a huge dark brown werewolf he was huge making me shudder in fear,

''Oh my Barbra you're a werewolf no way'' I said still shaking with fear he was just so huge

I watched in fascination as he quickly turned back to his human form and put his pants on

''Berry I'm a lycan, not a werewolf'' Noah said putting his shirt on

''what's the difference you look like a werewolf' 'I said confused but still shaken up

''Well the difference is Werewolf only turn on a full moon, and Lycan's are much bigger and we Lycan's can turn at any time we want during the day or night the moon doesn't not control us, and we are much more stronger than Werewolf's'' Noah said casually

''Okay this is just way too much to take in how long have you been whatever you are'' I asked slightly on edge,

''I kinda just found out a couple of weeks ago my ma explained my ancestry, and stuff ''he said shrugging his shoulder,

'' But how come you told me'' I asked quietly

''Coz Berry I trust you and I know your half witch, and your brother's are badass hunters and you're playing Romeo and Juliet with an angel'' Noah said smirking whilst I looked at him eyes wide

''How wait how do you know all this'' I said getting paranoid

''Berry I'm Lycan I have my ways don't worry your secret it safe with me and let's hope your brother's don't hunt me coz you know I'm badass and stuff but I wouldn't hurt anyone innocent'' Noah said seriously.

I ran up and gave him hug even though I was still a little shaky

''I'm glad Noah we have no secrets between us, and don't worry about Sam and Dean they owe me for being jerks so I will make sure they don't harm you'' I said pulling away

''Come on berry lets get you home'' Noah said grabbing my hand,

We made it to Noah's car and we quickly reached my house,

''Listen I still have many questions which you need to answer so I will see you tomorrow in school'' I said kissing his cheek.

''Kool Berry I will pick you up in the morning'' He said as I got out

I waved goodbye and he left,

I sighed and opened my front door, I also noticed Dean's Impala I had a lot to say to them

I went straight to the lounge they were sitting with sullen faces,

''If you're here to apologise, it's not going to work'' I huffed

''Rach listen'' Sam tried, standing up

''No I will not listen to your excuses you can leave'' I said pointing to the door

''Listen Rachel please just sit we need to tell you something'' Dean said softly

''I am not interested in what you have to say just leave'' I said getting aggravated,

''Rachel your dad's are dead'' Sam said sternly

My heart stopped

''What did you just say'' I said looking at Sam my voice weak

''Your dad's Rachel they were killed'' Dean said standing up and walking towards me slowly

I felt numb their words playing in my head but I wasn't registering it

Dean came and tried to hug me, but I pushed him away

''NO, NO THEY CANT BE DEAD YOUR LYING'' I screamed through tears,

I fell to my knees and began pulling on my hair,

''NOOOOOOOOOO THEY CANT BE DEAD PLEASEE TELL ME YOUR LYING'' I SCREAMED

Sam and Dean rushed to my side pulling my hand out of my hair as I cried bloody murder

''please not my daddies oh god please'' I whispered through tears

''I'm so sorry Rach'' Dean said holding me

I quickly pulled away and stood up shaking and made my way to the coach I sat down numbly

''How'' I asked quietly through tears,

''Rach they went out hunting, they caught wind of a Werewolf, running around Lima they came back to see if you were okay so they went to the Lima woods to check it out but the Werewolf got them both before they could stop it'' Sam said softly

''Wait did you say Werewolf'' I said looking up hoping I had heard wrong

''Yeah a few residence said they saw it as well pretty big'' Dean said sitting next to me

Noah no he wouldn't kill my parent, he said he doesn't kill innocent people but he is the only thing close to Werewolf, he killed my parents Noah killed my daddy's,

These thoughts went through my head as I tried to believe otherwise but there was no other explanation.

''Rachel'' I heard Castiel's voice

I quickly ran in his arm

''Their dead Cas my daddy's are dead'' I said crying into his shirt,

I noticed he became tense

I looked up and backed away when I noticed his eyes were cold and uninviting I quickly pulled away

Sam and Dean looked confused at why I hugged him, I just ignored them

''Are you okay Cas'' I asked quietly

''Your human I am an archangel so know your place'' he said sternly his eyes still cold

''Okay sorry'' I said confused and heartbroken

''Chill Cas she just found out her Dad's passed away'' Dean said to Cas

''Lilith is still slowly making her way to Rachel, we need to devise a plan soon'' Cas said and he just disappeared.

My heart broke into a thousand pieces this hurt more than Finn breaking up with me or Jesse throwing eggs at me no this pain left a hole in my chest.

But right now my pain turned to hate all I wanted was to get revenge

Noah was no longer a brother to me he was an enemy; I will kill him no matter what….

**UH-OH**

**(A/N HEHEEH hope you enjoyed so what do you think did puck do it? LoL)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N heya guys I'm in Italy: D I got some free time so I decided to update this story because I haven't in a while anyway hope you enjoy)**

**Rachel POV**

I tossed and turned impatiently as I waited for Sam and Dean to fall asleep I looked at the time it was midnight I was sure they were knocked out by now, once I heard Dean's loud snore I knew they were fast asleep I quickly jumped out of bed.

I was dressed in all black tight black skinny jeans, with a tank top and a black hoodie, I put my trainers on, and left my room tip toeing I walked slowly down and entered the lounge I looked around blindly trying to find the coffee table, as I found it I reached for Dean's Impala keys.

As I left the house I closed the door as slowly and quietly as possible, I ran to Dean's Impala and opened the trunk I saw Sam and Dean's take guns from here before as I opened it there were many different weapons.

''How do you kill a wolf'' I whispered to myself,

I looked around until I came across a shot gun with silver bullets, I remember partly how to use a shot gun my daddy's taught me a while back, so the myth say's a wolf can be killed by a silver bullet perfect!

I shut the trunk and quickly made my way to the driver's seat I didn't have time to get to my own car I had to deal with this before Noah killed anyone else.

I drove the impala like a maniac; Dean is going to kill me if he finds out,

I made my way to Noah's drive way I noticed his Mother's car was not there she must be working night shift at the hospital, that's good at least I won't have to worry about her .

I turned the ignition off and made my way out of the car, I took the shot gun and loaded it with silver bullets, and I walked to the front door.

I rolled my eyes as I found the extra key under the mat; I turned the key and opened the door nervously. As I entered I closed the door softly behind me, my heart was beating fast as I made my way slowly up the staircase holding the shot gun tight.

My eyes began to water, but memories of my daddy's made me determined Noah was going to die for what he did. I reached his bedroom door and placed my shaky clammy hands on the door knob.

As I slowly entered I was suddenly pulled and thrown to the floor, as I felt the bright light of his room hit my eyes.

''Berry what the hell are you doing here I could have seriously hurt you'' Noah said confused and angry

I quickly stood up and grabbed the shot gun pointing it straight to his chest.

''Woah shit Berry put the gun down fuck'' Noah said putting his hands up defensively

''Screw you Puck, I trusted how could you they were my daddy's'' I said anger burning in my eyes

''What the hell are you talking about berry, stop pointing that gun at me'' Noah said getting even more confused.

''You know what I'm talking about Puckermen don't play dumb with me' 'I spat getting impatient.

''Listen to me Rachel, please put the gun down and breath and just talk to me what is going on'' Noah said calmly, looking at the gun nervously.

''Talk there isn't much to talk about Puck you killed my Daddy's they were attacked by a wolf and the only wolf I know around here is you'' I screamed at him tears running down my cheek.

''Rachel I didn't kill you father's I'm a Lycan remember I told you I'm not a wolf I would never hurt anyone innocent'' Noah said slowly but sincerely.

'' I don't care what you are clearly you look like a Wolf, I'm done with hearing your lies good bye Noah'' I said sadistically surprising myself.

I pulled and trigger and fired,

''RACHEL'' I heard Sam and Dean shout as they barged into Noah's room I looked up shocked as I was knocked to the other side of the room, I looked around and noticed Castiel standing in front of Noah, with the bullet in his hand.

''What the hell do you think you're doing Rach'' I heard Dean shout as he picked up the shot gun

I got up and straightened myself

''Oh I don't know I was going to kill him for killing my Father's he is a Wolf'' I said taking a deep breath.

''I'm a Lycan Berry'' Noah grunted

''like I said I don't care you killed them Puck just admit it so we can kill you'' I spat

''He didn't kill your Father's'' Sam said softly looking at me with sympathy

''Yes he did he is a Wolf Lycan whatever he killed them'' I shouted getting frustrated why didn't they believe me.

''Rach he didn't do it because we know what he is, when your father's were killed Puck was with us the whole time '' Dean said anger evident in his eyes

''wait what you know what he is'' I asked confused

''Yes we know Cas told us so we went to talk to him, he is a Lycan they are harmless to innocent people Trust us he didn't kill your father's'' Sam said slowly walking towards me.

''So Noah didn't kill my Daddy's'' I said quietly feeling horrible and sick for even thinking Noah could do such a thing.

''Oh my god Noah I'm so sorry oh my I was going to kill you Noah'' I said walking past Sam and completely ignoring Cas.

''It's cool Berry, that was batshit crazy but you know I wouldn't hurt you'' Noah said slowly pulling me into a hug.

''I'm so Sorry Noah'' I mumbled into his shirt.

''Alright enough with the love fest, I cannot believe you took my baby Rach'' Dean said angrily

''Your baby'' I asked confused pulling away from Noah and ignoring Castiel's gaze on me.

''My Impala what the hell where you thinking taking my baby out'' Dean said looking as if he was about to cry.

''Sorry I just kind of had a crazy moment I let my emotions get the better of me my daddy's death's clouded my judgement'' I said sheepishly.

''I will let you off but never again now come on I need my beauty sleep, see you later Puckermen'' Dean said leaving the room.

''Come on Rach lets go, bye Puck'' Sam said pulling my hand.

''I will see you in school tomorrow Noah if you don't hate me for nearly killing you'' I said feeling ashamed.

''No worries Berry I will pick you up in the morning, now go and tone down the crazy'' Noah said tiredly.

I quickly left not even looking at Castiel.

I quickly got into the car,

'' Seriously Rach don't scare us like that again'' Sam said whilst Dean began to drive,

''Well I made a big mistake okay why don't we just call it even okay I forgive you for Santana and Quinn and you forgive me for this'' I said.

''Fine but don't try that crazy shit again baby sis'' Dean said pulling up to my drive way.

I followed Sam and Dean out of the car, and made our way into the house

''Night guys I will see you in the morning'' I said tiredly

''Yeah see ya and don't sneak out again'' Sam said making his way into his room.

I went up to my room as I entered and a hand covered my mouth I struggled

''don't scream it's me'' I heard Castiel's smooth voice I immediately relaxed,

I turned around he was dressed in his usual attire I refused to look at him I crossed my hands and stood annoyed.

''What do you want'' I said annoyed and angry, he didn't answer he grabbed my hand and a bright light attacked my eyes.

I opened my eyes and looked we were in some kind of old house there were signs everywhere I looked like it was written in blood.

''Where am I, you can't just kidnap me'' I said looking around the room,

''I had to it's the only way they won't see us'' Cas said looking at me,

''Who won't see us'' I asked getting confused,

''Heaven, and Michael he forbid me from having any type of human feeling towards you, that's why I had to keep my distance'' Cas said evenly.

''So you really don't hate me'' I asked hopeful,

'' of course not, how could I hate you these signs will prevent them from seeing us the only way we can be together is secretly otherwise I will be punished'' CAS said walking close and lifting my chin.

''I love you Rachel, even though I am very much new to these human feelings'' Cas said looking straight into my eyes.

My heart began to beat fast I could see the love in his eyes

''I love you too Castiel'' I said blushing but it felt so right, he lent in and gave me a sweet soft kiss.

''You must go, you need rest and Sam or Dean might find you missing again'' Castiel said grabbing my hand before I knew it I was back in my room alone.

_Wow did that really happen, did I just committee to a secret relationship with an archangel I_ thought to myself I touched my lips and smiled and jumped into bed.

**(A/N heya hope you enjoyed if anyone has any suggestions for this story or any idea's let me know)**

REVIEW PLEASE


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N Hey remember me :s lol sorry to all my faithful readers it's been long, so basically I got back from Italy and I was involved in a car accident I'm fine though but I broke my leg so I was on bed rest therefore was unable to write but now I'm BACK :D ! Hope u enjoy this)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Rachel POV**

I woke up after a rest full sleep feeling fresh only to remember it was back to school back to glee back to the hate full comments.

I quickly got out of bed and neglected my daily routine I just wasn't in the mood I wish I didn't have to go to school but Noah is going to come and pick me up so have to go, I quickly got dressed in a black skirt which reached my knees and put a light blue blouse I combed my hair and put it into a pony tail.

I heard Noah's truck pull up I quickly put some red flats and ran downstairs I wrote a note for Dean and Sam letting them know I will be in school and will see them later.

I walked out and climbed into Noah's truck,

''Morning killer'' Noah said teasing

I glared at him annoyed

''Sorry too early to joke about it'' Noah said defensively

'' I really am sorry for over reacting and nearly killing you'' I said ashamed by my actions

''Its kl berry I'm not dead that's all that matters'' Noah said driving.

The rest of the journey was pretty silent; once we arrived I quickly got out the truck feeling pretty sick I honestly did not want to face anyone in glee today.

''What's up berry you seem off' 'Noah said whilst we walked towards our lockers,

''Nothing just tired'' I lied smoothly

'' if you need to talk I'm here Rach'' Noah said winking

I laughed and walked to my locker my phone buzzed it was a message from Kurt

**To: Rachel**

**Hey diva me and blain are coming to your house tonight we need to talk its important x**

**To: Kurt**

**Heya that's fine I will cook dinner see you then xxx**

I put my phone away and took my books out as I was about to go someone grabbed my hand,

''Finn'' I said annoyed and pulled my hand back,

''Hey Rach'' Finn said giving me his goofy smile

''Its Rachel don't call me Rach you lost that right'' I huffed and walked away only to be pulled back

''Wait ok Rachel listen we need to talk its important'' Finn said in a serious tone

''Fine Finn just meet me before glee club starts in the choir room'' I said quickly walking off wonder what he wants to talk about.

The rest of the day was pretty usual I didn't run into anyone from glee and got away from the slushy attacks I happily made my way to the choir room until I remembered Finn wanted to talk to me.

As I entered Finn was already sitting on the Piano bench,

''Glad you're on time Finn now what would you like to talk about'' I said standing bored

''Listen Rachel I want you to forgive me for everything I have done i want you back if not as a girlfriend then at least as a friend'' Finn said looking at me sincerely.

''Oh Finn you really hurt me but I am a forgiving person and yes we can be friends'' I said smiling he stood up and gave me a bone crushing hug.

Even though it didn't feel right I felt like this was all a bad joke but I ignored the feeling and hugged him back we broke apart and everyone beg pilling in I quickly took a seat in the back and Noah sat next to me.

''What did the douche want'' Noah said flexing his muscles

''Oh nothing just forgiveness and friendship'' I said smiling

Noah became silent and didn't question me again.

''Okay guys hope you had a great weekend'' Mr Shue said his enthusiasm making me cringe,

''Now let's get to business '' rain on my parade'' I want Quinn to sing lead'' Mr Shue said leaving me gaping like a fish.

''WHAT'' I shouted angrily as I stood up and made my way to Mr Shue.

''Rachel sit back down'' Mr Shue said his tone warning

'' I most definitely will not sit down I sang that song in sectionals which won us the competition my voice fits the song perfecting Quinn's mediocre voice will not do it justice'' I said challenging Mr Shue to say otherwise.

''You are so annoying I have never wanted to punch anyone more in my life then you'' Quinn said smoothly standing up.

''Yeah I agree with Quinn I hate your bad attitude'' Tina said from where she was sitting next to Mike

''My bad attitude wow that's laughable all I have ever wanted was for this group to succeed and become better'' I huffed.

''ERR no all you want is to be the star'' Mercedes said giving me the stink eye,

''That's not true I understand my personality may seem that way but I think of you guys as family'' I said quietly.

''Family who ever said we wanted you Yentl'' Santana said smirking,

''why can you not understand that no one likes you' 'Quinn said looking at me with hate and annoyance.

''Hey back off I like her'' Noah said coming to stand beside me.

''oh please no one cares what you say Puck you have no credibility in this school anymore the moment you started talking to that thing'' Santana said standing beside Quinn.

'' you just so pathetic sometimes Rachel you need to wake up and realise the world does not revolve around you'' Tina said dragging Mike and standing beside Quinn

''I just don't understand why you all hate me I was just telling you what we all know Quinn cannot pull that song off'' I said confidently

''God are you so blind Man-hands it has nothing to do with who takes lead it's the fact you can't understand NO ONE LIKES YOU'' Quinn said in fury .

''Q leave her alone'' Noah said warning Quinn

''Don't talk to my girlfriend like that'' Sam said pulling Quinn behind him

''Girlfriend'' I asked confused

''Yes man-hands I'm with Sam now'' Quinn said smirking

'' Rachel I don't think it's right for you to stay in glee club'' Mr Shue said

''Excuse me you can't kick me out I am the glee club I made it what it was' 'I said trying to control my emotions.

''THIS IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE' 'Mr Shue screamed.

''No one talks to Rach like that '' I heard a voice say I turned around and saw Sam and Dean standing in the door way anger evident on their face.

I quickly ran and hugged them,

''What are you doing here'' I asked surprise but nervous.

''Came to check your school out'' Sam said still angry

''Wow Rachel who knew you were a two timing Whore'' I heard Finn's voice boom

''Not one Rachel but two no wonder you only wanted to be friends'' Finn said red in the face I felt hot tears run down my face.

Before I could retort I gasped as Dean pummelled Finn to the floor serving punch after punch.

''You son of a bitch no one calls my baby sis a whore'' Dean shouted as he continued punching Finn.

'' Get the hell of my student NOW'' I heard Mr Shue shout,

''Student funny how you were just screaming at Rachel just a moment ago'' Sam said walking towards Mr Shue.

'' it's funny how you call yourself a teacher but you allow them to bully and insult Rach'' Sam said standing face to face with Mr Shue.

''She brought it on herself'' Mr Shue said nervously

'' I don't care how it happened it should have never happened a teacher makes a student feel safe'' Sam said grabbing Mr Shue by the shirt.

''Don't worry I will make sure that you never teach again'' Sam said before punching him square in the face,

I gasped shocked by Sam; I looked for Noah who had pulled Dean off a very bloody Finn, I watched as Mr Shue grabbed his nose and Sam stood in front of the glee club

''Does it make you feel better bringing someone else down?'' Sam asked everyone looked down at their feet.

''What's wrong cat got your tongue not feeling macho now are you'' Dean said fixing his jacket and glaring at them.

''Well it's her fault okay she is little miss perfect with everything great dads and a great life'' Quinn said gaining her confidence and glaring at me.

''Really perfect like are you even aware that Rachel's fathers were killed '' Sam said looking Quinn in the eye Quinn's demeanour completely changed her eyes filled with tears and she looks down

''Of course you didn't know none of you were aware of the agony Rach was going through you call her selfish that's funny coz the only selfish people here is all of you'' Dean said

''don't worry you don't need to kick me out of glee club because I quit'' I said finally finding my voice,

''You think bulling Rachel will make you popular no it won't it only makes you more of a loser'' Sam said.

''I see any of you near Rachel again and there will be consequences'' Dean said dead serious.

''Let's go please'' I said pulling Sam and Dean before another fight broke out,

''Noah I will see you tomorrow'' I said smiling weakly and pushing Sam and Dean out of the door I noticed the whole club remained silent as we left..

**(A/N heya hope you enjoyed that sorry if it was a little sloppy lol )**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N hey so I have come to a decision basically since this story and '' Rachel's journey to stardom'' are the most reviewed and most read I will be focusing on finishing those so my other stories will have to wait until these two are completed. )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING **

**Rachel POV**

The car journey home was silent, Dean was fuming Sam had calmed down but remained silent.

Once the silent drive was finished I saw Kurt and Blain standing outside my house I remembered they wanted to talk.

''Listen I have friends round so just lecture me later'' I said not wanting a confrontation,

''Me and Dean have to go deal with something we will be home late'' Sam said Dean didn't bother with goodbye.

I sighed and walked to Kurt and Blain

''Hey diva sorry hope we didn't disturb anything'' Kurt said

''No its fine why don't we go inside'' I said unlocking the door and leading them into my bedroom.

Once we got comfortable I told Blain and Kurt everything that happened in glee.

''oh my GAGA I cannot believe I missed the ass whooping your brothers are so hot'' Kurt squealed

''Hey so am I'' Blain said pointing at himself,

''Blain don't worry I love you but they are like eye candy okay sweetie'' Kurt said pulling blain's cheeks, blain just rolled his eyes and laughed.

I giggled at their antics

''So what did you guys want to tell me'' I asked curious

''Well actually Rachel I think you already know'' Blain said looking at Kurt who squeezed his hand reassuringly.

''know what exactly'' Rachel asked getting beyond confused

''You see I am a lycan just like puck we are like a pack'' Blain said quickly looking away

''oh'' was all I said trying to process all of it everyone was a supernatural being it was crazy.

''and let me guess Kurt you're a fairy '' I asked

''No silly I am actually psychic that's about it pretty awesome right'' Kurt said clapping his hand excitedly.

''Wow a lycan and a psychic so I'm guessing you know that my brothers are hunters'' I asked

''Pretty much they know what we are'' Blain said smiling

''They knew and didn't tell me'' I said angry they would hide this

''Well Rachel we asked them not to tell we wanted you to hear it from us'' Blain said which calmed me down.

''Diva as much as we love to stay longer we got to go back to our dorms'' Kurt said standing up and giving me a hug.

''I want you to know I love you both no matter what you are'' I said hugging them both.

''We love you Rachel'' They said at the same time.

I waved goodbye as they left,

Well today has been full of surprises,

''CAS'' I called out I haven't seen him all day

''CAS'' I called again feeling silly talking to my self

''Rachel'' I turned around and saw Castiel in his usual attire; I ran and hugged him he was stiff but hugged me back.

''Where have you been '' I asked slightly upset

''Sorry had a lot to deal with'' he said in his usual emotionless tone,

''well I missed you'' I said reaching out to kiss him but he pushed me back

''Your brothers are back'' He said looking towards the door, I sighed and went to open the door.

When I opened the door I saw Sam and Dean and an unknown girl with reddish hair.

''Hey Rachel meet Anne'' Sam said pointing to Anne

''Oh hello Anne I am Rachel Berry Sam and Dean's sister'' I said sticking my hand out,

''Oh I know who you are Sam and Dean will not shut up about you'' She said taking my hand and smiling.

''well come on in'' I said moving aside for them to enter, we went to the living room.

I watched shocked as Anne flung herself on Castiel hugging him tightly

''Cas I missed you so much where have you been'' She said kissing his cheek;

''Anne you look well'' Cas said refusing eye contact with me

''You know each other'' I asked casually

''Well of course they do they are married Angles'' Dean said opening a can of beer and winking at Cas.

''Married'' I whispered biting my lip trying to stop myself from crying

''Yeah I am so lucky'' Anne said looking at him lovingly making me sick,

''I need to leave'' I said quickly shoving Sam out of my way I heard them calling after me but I ran out not listening.

I ran to the little wood clearing, I sat on the grass and cried how could he lie to me and make me believe he actually wanted me.

I screamed out frustrated and just angry with everything it just was not fair,

''excuse me ma'am'' I turned and saw a little girl standing lost,

''Hey sweetie are you okay'' I asked her clothes looked dirty but she was pretty

''I was with my mummy and daddy when a bear attacked'' she said crying.

''Hey it's okay come with me I will get help'' I said hugging her.

I felt a sharp pain on the side of my stomach I looked down and saw a knife I looked at the girl shocked she was smiling a sinister smile.

''Lilith'' I whispered remembering I fell to the ground in pain

''Now sleep my dear'' She said smiling I felt my eyes droop as darkness took me.

**(HEYA sorry I know short but next chap will be long promise)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Heya I missed writing this story that's why I'm updating it I miss the Winchesters hope you enjoy :D) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**No one POV Berry residence,**

''What was that about'' Sam asked when Rachel ran out of the room.

''Dean Stop telling people we are married when were not'' Anne said punching Dean playfully.

''whatever you guys are always having eye sex you might as well be'' Dean said rolling his eyes.

''Rachel's in danger'' Cas said causing everyone to go silent, Cas went deep in thought.

Sam and Dean waiting for Cas to say something,

''I can't sense her anywhere, I think Lilith go to her'' Cas said confirming Sam and Dean's fear's

''Shit that psycho bitch'' Dean said angrily punching the wall.

'This is bad we need to find her now'' Sam said,

''We can't we need a plan to outsmart Lilith first'' Cas said trying to calm the protective brothers down.

''Okay Cas what's the plan'' Dean asked clenching his fists

**Rachel POV**

I woke up on a bed in an unfamiliar room, my hand quickly went to my stomach I looked down and saw nothing I pulled my shirt up, and there was no sign that I had been stabbed.

''I heeled you'' I little voice said, I turned around and saw a sweet innocent girl only she was far from sweet.

''Lilith'' I hissed,

''Well I'm glad you know you who I am Rachel'' Lilith said smirking it was creepy seeing a child smirk evilly.

''What do you want from me'' I said standing up from the bed,

''Only time will tell my dear'' Lilith said

''Now listen here Rachel, you're not ready right now therefore I will not be needing you as of yet be lucky you get to live another day I will see you very soon'' Lilith said disappearing.

I looked around the room she had just disappeared in thin air, I shuddered at her words.

I nearly screamed when Cas, Dean and Sam appeared in front of me out of no were.

''Shit Rach thank god you okay, now where is that little bitch'' Dean said cocking his gun.

''She's gone'' I whispered still freaked out,

''You okay Rachel'' Cas said coming close.

''Why would you care, don't you have a wife to go to'' I snapped completely forgetting Sam and Dean where in the room.

Dean and Sam giving me a weird look,

''Can we just go please'' I said changing the subject.

''What did Lilith say'' Sam asked,

''I don't know okay can we just go home'' I snapped getting tired of questions.

Once Cas zapped us back to my house I went straight to my bed, completely knackered.

I had a shower and wore my night gown,

''Rachel'' I nearly screamed out.

''Cas don't creep up on me like that'' I said putting my hand on my heart trying to control my breathing.

''Sorry'' Cas responded.

''What do you want, if you haven't already realised I hate you'' I said putting my hand on my hips,

''Look I am not married, Dean was just being an ass playing around'' Cas said stepping close to me.

''well you guys looked pretty cosy together'' I said looking away,

''Rachel Anne is a long-time friend nothing more please trust me I'm an angel I wouldn't lie'' Cas said stroking my cheek.

''Well that is true you are an angel, and if you are lying you know you're going straight to hell'' I said playfully.

I tip toed and kissed him,

''Will you stay for the night, I don't want to be alone'' I said pulling away.

''Sure'' Cas said,

We laid down on the bed; I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

''Good night'' Cas whispered kissing the top of my head,

I smiled and closed my eyes everything was perfect except Lilith's words playing over and over again in my head.

What was the little evil girl planning ?

**( A/N heya I know its short sorry didn't have enough time to write more got to get to work will update soon)**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys sorry for being away for such a long time, but I have a lot going on in my life so it's hard to find time to write anyway I love this story and it was the first story I ever wrote on fanfiction so I felt really bad for neglecting it .. And I am so sorry for the previous chapter it was terrible lol anyways just enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

No one POV

Rachel woke up the next morning to an empty bed, she sighed and started her daily routine which she seemed to have neglected for a while.

Once she finished she got dressed in a white knee high dress with flats, she straightened her hair and took her bag.

She honestly did not want to deal with school however she couldn't hold it off forever.

''Morning'' Rachel said smiling, feeling better she kissed both Sam and Dean on the cheek.

''You feeling better'' Sam said whilst cracking an egg.

''Yeah I'm fine I will see you after school I best leave, I can hear Noah's car pulling up'' Rachel said as she grabbed an apple.

''See ya baby girl, and if anyone causes you trouble you know who to call'' Dean said seriously then stuffed his mouth with food.

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked out,

''Hey Noah'' Rachel said as she climbed into Puck's car planting a kiss on his cheek.

''Hey my hot Jew, how you feeling'' Puck said as he drove to school,

''I wish people would stop asking me that I feel fine'' Rachel said getting annoyed she understood their concern but she really was fine.

''Okay keep your panties on'' Puck said as he parked his truck.

Rachel got out of the truck and took Puck's arm as they walked into school,

They got lots of stares from everyone; Rachel guessed everyone pretty much knew what happened in the choir room.

She heard whispers here and there about her brothers; news did spread like wildfire here.

''RACHEL'' said a very familiar shrill voice, Rachel turned around surprised to see Kurt and Blaine standing beside her locker.

''Hey what are you doing here'' Rachel asked surprised noticing there were not in Dalton uniform.

''we transferred here'' Kurt said quickly unable to contain his excitement.

Rachel ran up to them both hugging them tightly,

''Wait what about Karofsky'' Rachel asked worried

''He cannot do anything, if he comes near Kurt he will be immediately suspended'' Blaine explained.

Puck and Blaine shared a look and had a manly hug,

It was then that Rachel remembered that both Puck and Blaine were Lycan's; it had completely slipped her mind.

''So who is the pack leader'' Rachel asked randomly

''Me of course Blaine wouldn't be able to hold the fort without me'' Puck said flexing his muscles,

''Puck it's just you and I that is hardly a pack'' Blaine said rolling his eyes.

''we should get to class'' Kurt said grabbing Blaine's arm.

Rachel and Puck followed them, for a boring day of school.

**(Hey sorry its short this chapter I wrote just to let you know I am BACK and btw can someone do me a favour and tell me what power did I give Kurt? I don't have time to look back and check I would appreciate if someone could just point it out please REVIEW)**


End file.
